


The Downsides of Being Friends with Benefits

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst and Porn, Autistic David Jacobs, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Day 21, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kinktober, OR IS IT, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vanilla, i promise its not boring hhhhhhhhhhh, it is for the purposes of this fic, jack is still a total sub even when hes dating kath, which sucks for kath bc she isnt a domme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: 1. You can't tell her how you really feel2. You can't really enjoy it3. She keeps bringing up her FUCKING BOYFRIEND





	The Downsides of Being Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts).

> Trigger warnings: read the tags, a lot of self- loathing and talking bad about himself on Davey's part, Davey has a minor meltdown/ is overstimulated at the end (the autistic kind not the fun sexey kind). Also WOW this ended up more angsty than intended HOO BOY

Davey’s phone pinged, and he picked it up, taking a sip of his coffee. The text was from Kath- huh. Usually, she didn’t text him this early- they took the same train to work, so there was no need. He opened the text and almost spat out his coffee.

_Kath:_ hey dave jack said we could fuck do you wanna

Davey had wondered what this might be like before. Of course, those fantasies usually had a little more buildup and a lot less _Jack Kelly_. When faced with this sudden message, he had no idea what to do. He needed to reply, though. Wouldn’t want Kath to think he was rude.

_You: _Wait why would he say that?

_Kath:_ tbh i think he has a cuckolding kink

_Kath:_ but idk it could be anything he was just like ‘i dont mind if you bang other people’

_You:_ He didnt mention me?

_Kath:_ no

Davey swallowed hard. Katherine had thought of him first? Well, probably not, he told himself. He was just the person she was closest to who wasn’t in a committed relationship. Or any relationship.

_Kath:_ so are you chill w that? bc if not ill stop bothering you

Davey stared at his phone. This was a bad idea. He knew that, logically. Having a no strings attached relationship with Katherine would only make him fall harder, while she would continue to have no idea. It would be harder and harder to hide his feelings, and Katherine would hate him once she found out he was using their affair as a way to earn her romantic affection.

On the other hand, he really, _really_ wanted to.

_You: _Yeah I’m down

_Kath:_ Sweet do you wanna meet tonight? Your place?

_You:_ Sure, you know I never have any plans

_Kath:_ you do now ;)) see you at 8

Davey hated to admit it, but he was thinking about his plans with Katherine all day. He hoped this wasn’t a prank- even though it probably was. He showered as soon as he got home, brushing back his wet hair and dressing in nicer clothes. It would still be an hour until Kath arrived- so he waited. Anxiously.

Finally, the doorbell rang. Davey leaped to his feet, yanking open the door. It was, as expected, Katherine. She smiled, and Davey's predictable little heart fluttered.

“Hey,” she said, closing and locking the door as she entered the apartment. 

“Hi. Do you, uh, want something to drink?” Davey asked.

“I was thinking we could get right to the point.” Katherine slid her hand down Davey’s chest, to his belt buckle. He shuddered, stepping back. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Davey choked. “I’d just prefer to know what you’re going to do before you do it.” 

“Alright,” Katherine said. “I’m going to grab you by the shirt and drag you to your bedroom to have some fun with you. Okay?”

“Okay!” Davey said, far too enthusiastically for his own comfort. Katherine grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him behind her as she marched purposefully into the bedroom. By the time Davey had shut the door and flipped off the lights, Katherine had already stripped off her clothes. Her underwear was purple. 

“What do you want me to do?” Davey asked, trying not to stare. Eye contact was hard enough when his crush wasn’t naked in front of him. 

To his surprise, Katherine walked over and kissed him. She guided him to the bed and sat down, almost in his lap, and kissed him again. Davey whined under his breath, bringing a hand up to rest on her back and pull her closer. She unhooked her bra and placed it on the bed before pressing her body against Davey’s. Her chest was warm and soft against his.

“Do you have an idea now?” she asked. Davey reached behind her and turned on his lamp, the soft orange light outlining her curves and bringing out the fiery red in her hair.

“I want to go down on you,” Davey breathed. 

“Oh, _good_.” Katherine picked Davey's glasses off his face and set them gently on the nightstand as he slid off the bed to kneel between her legs. Davey got rid of his shirt- he was suddenly very warm. He could see that Kath was already wet, and felt a tiny bit of pride. He hadn’t even really done anything yet, and she was enjoying herself.

Katherine lifted herself up on her hands, allowing Davey to pull off her panties. He kept his eyes trained on them for as long as possible, not trusting himself to be normal if he actually looked at Kath. Finally, she stepped out of her underwear, and Davey glanced at what was right in front of him. Her pussy looked soft, framed by her thighs. Perfect, just like the rest of her. Obviously.

“Can I touch you now?” he asked.

“Please,” Kath said, pushing gently on the back of his head. Davey leaned forward, kissing between her legs. She gasped, her legs pressing in on Davey’s head. He kissed more, flicking his tongue over her slit.

Katherine made a soft moaning sound. “Fuck, Dave, can I pull your hair?” she panted.

“Sure,” Davey said, only briefly pulling back before plunging his tongue deeper into Katherine’s sex. She grabbed his hair, tugging his face closer to her, grinding on him. Davey’s cock strained against his pants, but he paid it no mind. He lavished her clit, trying to find a way that would make her feel best.

“Fuck, Davey, right there!” Katherine suddenly moaned. Davey kept moving his tongue that same way, and Kath’s moans grew louder in response. Suddenly, her grip on his hair grew tighter. Davey felt a new surge of wetness on his face as she moaned louder, rubbing her clit against his mouth. 

After she rode out her orgasm, Kath slumped back. She and Davey gasped for breath. Licking his lips, Davey stood up and sat next to Kath on the bed, careful not to touch her too soon. His cock ached. He rubbed his thigh, trying to subdue his arousal a little. 

“What are you doing?” Kath asked. Davey yelped, pulling his hand away from his thigh.

“Nothing,” he said.

“We can end now if you want,” Katherine said. “But if it’s okay, I’d like you to fuck me, too. Do you have condoms?”

“Yeah, I do,” Davey said. “Are you ready now, or-”

“Davey, I’ve been ready for_ six months_,” Kath said, a tone of desperation in her voice. Davey grabbed a condom and pulled off his pants as quickly as he could. Kath lightly tugged his arm, pulling him over her.

“How do you want it?” Davey asked. Now that he was actually face-to-face with Katherine, he was a lot more nervous.

“Rough,” Katherine purred, her hazel-green eyes meeting his. 

“Right.” Davey swallowed. “How rough, exactly? I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Katherine scoffed. “I kinda need to feel sore after this. Something to carry me through the next day, you know?” Now Davey _couldn’t_ take his eyes off her face. The things she was saying were so hypnotizing he couldn’t help but listen, take in every word. “I mean, Jack is great and all, but he's too soft with me. I’m not going to break!”

Right. Jack. Davey rolled on the condom and positioned himself over Kath. He couldn’t hold back a moan as he slid into her. “Katherine,” he gasped, steadying himself and getting used to the perfect, soft feeling of being inside her.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Katherine reminded him, shifting her hips. Davey groaned, starting to move in and out of her. It was almost so good it hurt, but that didn’t stop him from speeding up when Katherine groaned and said “yeah, like that!”

Kath tilted her head back, and Davey peppered her with small, soft kisses, all over her neck and collarbone. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, how admirable and funny and kind. But that would be weird, so he just kept pounding into her, silent except for his moans. 

Davey came. It wasn’t as good as he thought it would be. It didn’t matter. He rolled off Katherine, throwing out the used condom. She was already putting her clothes back on. He wanted to ask her to stay, stay for a cup of tea, for a shower? She could use his bath bombs if she wanted. He didn’t offer.

“Thanks, Davey. See you soon, hopefully,” Katherine said. 

“Yeah, sure,” Davey replied, dazed. Katherine slipped on her shoes and walked out. Davey heard the door slam behind her. It was loud. Normally, Davey could deal with a door slamming across the fucking apartment, but not right now. Tears slipped down his cheeks, and he rocked in place. 

Davey dragged a pillow to his chest. He hugged it tightly, rocking harder as all the emotions he had kept inside when Katherine was there crashed down on him all at once. He sobbed, whispering into the pillow. He had to tell it to something.

“I love you, Katherine.”


End file.
